52 Vol 1 50
Day 2 Black Adam's war against humanity begins in earnest. He fights Captain Marvel, Captain Marvel, Jr. and Mary Marvel in Cairo, Egypt and defeats them all. Captain Marvel tries to reason with him, but Adam is insane with rage. Day 3 The Justice Society of America coordinates their actions in Australia. Atom-Smasher briefly returns to the team. He tries to explain Black Adam's actions, but the others think that he's trying to defend him. Day 4 Black Adam fights the Doom Patrol in Italy. Day 5 The Justice Society of America arrive in Italy to lend a hand. The Leaning Tower of Pisa is toppled onto the ground. Mister Terrific gets word from Checkmate that Black Adam was spotted in China. Day 6 Black Adam fights members of the Great Ten in the skies over Beijing. He kills Immortal Man in Darkness. Ghost Fox Killer and Seven Deadly Brothers attempt to stop him, but their efforts barely even slow him down. Day 7 The Justice Society leads a large assemblage of Earth's heroes to the Chinese border. The Chinese government refuses outside intervention, and the heroes reluctantly concede, for fear of a nuclear retaliation. Black Adam defeats Seven Deadly Brothers and Ghost Fox Killer and destroys the Shaolin Robot. Back at the Great Ten's command center, August General in Iron has little choice but to invite the American superheroes to come to their defense. Meanwhile, Captain Marvel petitions the Gods of ancient Egypt to remove Black Adam's powers. Not only do they refuse to do so, but they actually advocate his actions. Marvel flies to the Rock of Eternity where he finds the Phantom Stranger, Madame Xanadu, Zachary Zatara and Zatanna. He tells them of his failure to remove Black Adam's powers. They engage upon a new course of action. Back in China, Steel and Natasha Irons (wearing a version of her Steel armor) arm a thunder missile and aim it at Black Adam. The missile is filled with A.I. nanites that they hope will defeat him. Suddenly, Booster Gold appears from out of the time stream and snatches the thunder missile. The JSA finds members of the new Infinity, Inc. and ask them to help out. The amateur heroes are terrified however, and turn to run away. Flash receives a mystical communiqué from Zatanna and coordinates with Green Lantern on a new strategy. Green Lantern snatches up Black Adam in an energy wave and begins pulling him upward into the sky. Captain Marvel meanwhile flies downward towards Adam’s location. He shouts “Shazam”, and channels the power of the mystic lightning bolt into Black Adam, transforming him back into Teth-Adam. There is a brilliant explosion of energy, and a giant hand catches him as he falls. When everyone regains their senses, Black Adam is nowhere to be found. Captain Marvel tells Flash that he changed the magic word, so Adam can no longer tap into his super-powers. He swears that he will never tell another living soul what the new word is. World War III is over. Later that evening, Professor T.O. Morrow pilots Doctor Sivana's Omniship to the Rocky Mountains. He brings the head of the Red Tornado into a small lab facility, and the robot is still repeatedly droning, "52". Rip Hunter and Booster Gold suddenly appears in Morrow's lab, startling him. Rip say to Morrow, "Get your ass in gear, Prof. 'Cause we're already way outta time". | Editor1_1 = Jeanine Schaefer | Editor1_2 = Harvey Richards | Editor1_3 = Michael Siglain | Writer1_1 = Geoff Johns | Writer1_2 = Grant Morrison | Writer1_3 = Greg Rucka | Writer1_4 = Mark Waid | Penciler1_1 = Keith Giffen | Penciler1_2 = Justiniano | Inker1_1 = Walden Wong | Colourist1_1 = Alex Sinclair | Letterer1_1 = Ken Lopez | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Arsenal (Roy Harper) * Black Canary * Black Lightning * Booster Gold * Bulleteer * Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) * Firestorm (Jason Rusch) * Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) * Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) * Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) * Liberty Belle (Jesse Chambers) * Madame Xanadu * Manhattan Guardian * Martian Manhunter * Obsidian * Offspring * Phantom Stranger * Plastic Man * Red Tornado (head only) * Rip Hunter * Shift * Shining Knight (Sir Ystin) * Skeets * Steel (John Henry Irons) * Steel (Natasha Irons) * S.T.R.I.P.E. * Vanguard the Horse * Vixen * Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) * Wonder Woman (Donna Troy) * Zachary Zatara * Zatanna Teams * Doom Patrol :*Beast Boy :*Bumblebee :*Elasti-Girl :*Negative Man (Larry Trainor) :*Robotman (Cliff Steele) :*Vox (Mal Duncan) * Gods of Egypt * Great Ten :*August General in Iron :*Ghost Fox Killer :*Immortal Man in Darkness :*Seven Deadly Brothers :*Shaolin Robot :*Socialist Red Guardsman :*Thundermind :*Yeti * Infinity, Inc. :*Fury (Erik Storn) :*Jade (Nicki Jones) :*Nuklon (Gerome McKenna) * Justice Society of America :*Atom-Smasher :*Doctor Mid-Nite :*Flash (Jay Garrick) :*Green Lantern (Alan Scott) :*Hourman (Rick Tyler) :*J.J. Thunder and the Thunderbolt :*Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) :*Power Girl :*Sand :*Stargirl :*Wildcat (Ted Grant) * Marvel Family :*Captain Marvel :*Captain Marvel, Jr. :*Mary Marvel Supporting Characters: * None Villains: * Black Adam Other Characters: * T.O. Morrow Locations: * Australia * China :*Beijing * Egypt * Kahndaq * Rock of Eternity * Rocky Mountains Items: * Cosmic Rod * Green Lantern Ring * Kinetic Hammer * Lasso of Lightning * Lasso of Truth * Nth Metal wings * T-Spheres Vehicles: * Time Sphere | Cast1 = Albert Rothstein (New Earth) | Cast2 = August General in Iron (New Earth) | Cast3 = Garfield Logan (New Earth) | Cast4 = Teth-Adam (New Earth) | Cast5 = Dinah Laurel Lance (New Earth) | Cast6 = Jefferson Pierce (New Earth) | Cast7 = Michael Jon Carter (New Earth) | Cast8 = Alix Harrower (New Earth) | Cast9 = Karen Beecher (New Earth) | Cast10 = William Batson (New Earth) | Cast11 = Frederick Freeman (New Earth) | Cast12 = Kimiyo Hoshi (New Earth) | Cast13 = Pieter Cross (New Earth) | Cast14 = Donna Troy (New Earth) | Cast15 = Doom Patrol | Cast16 = Rita Farr (New Earth) | Cast17 = Jason Rusch (New Earth) | Cast18 = Jason Garrick (New Earth) | Cast19 = Erik Storn (New Earth) | Cast20 = Ghost Fox Killer (New Earth) | Cast21 = Great Ten | Cast22 = Oliver Queen (New Earth) | Cast23 = Alan Scott (New Earth) | Cast24 = Guy Gardner (New Earth) | Cast25 = Kendra Saunders (New Earth) | Cast26 = Richard Tyler (New Earth) | Cast27 = Immortal Man in Darkness (New Earth) | Cast28 = Jakeem Williams (New Earth) | Cast29 = Nicki Jones (New Earth) | Cast30 = Justice Society of America | Cast31 = Jesse Chambers (New Earth) | Cast32 = Jake Jordan (New Earth) | Cast33 = J'onn J'onzz (New Earth) | Cast34 = Mary Batson (New Earth) | Cast35 = Michael Holt (New Earth) | Cast36 = Lawrence Trainor (New Earth) | Cast37 = Gerome McKenna (New Earth) | Cast38 = Todd Rice (New Earth) | Cast39 = Luke O'Brian (New Earth) | Cast40 = Phantom Stranger (New Earth) | Cast41 = Patrick O'Brian (New Earth) | Cast42 = Kara Zor-L (Earth-Two) | Cast43 = Roy Harper (New Earth) | Cast44 = Red Tornado (New Earth) | Cast45 = Ripley Hunter (New Earth) | Cast46 = Clifford Steele (New Earth) | Cast47 = Sanderson Hawkins (New Earth) | Cast48 = Seven Deadly Brothers (New Earth) | Cast49 = Shaolin Robot (New Earth) | Cast50 = Rex Mason (New Earth) | Cast51 = Ystina (New Earth) | Cast52 = Gu Lao (New Earth) | Cast53 = Courtney Whitmore (New Earth) | Cast54 = Natasha Irons (New Earth) | Cast55 = John Henry Irons (New Earth) | Cast56 = Patrick Dugan (New Earth) | Cast57 = Thomas Oscar Morrow (New Earth) | Cast58 = Yz, the Thunderbolt (New Earth) | Cast59 = Thundermind (New Earth) | Cast60 = Vanguard the Horse (New Earth) | Cast61 = Mari McCabe (New Earth) | Cast62 = Malcolm Duncan (New Earth) | Cast63 = Ted Grant (New Earth) | Cast64 = Diana of Themyscira (New Earth) | Cast65 = Yeti (New Earth) | Cast66 = Zachary Zatara (New Earth) | Cast67 = Zatanna Zatara (New Earth) | Cast68 = Infinity, Inc. II (New Earth) | Cast69 = Madame Xanadu (New Earth) | Location1 = Australia | Location2 = Beijing | Location3 = China | Location4 = Egypt | Location5 = Kahndaq | Location6 = Rock of Eternity | Item1 = Cosmic Rod | Item2 = Green Lantern Ring | Item3 = Kinetic Hammer | Item4 = Lasso of Lightning | Item5 = Lasso of Truth | Item6 = Nth Metal | Item7 = T-Spheres | Item8 = S.T.R.I.P.E. Armor | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * The events from this issue take place concurrently with events from the four-issue World War III limited series. * Although it is never stated outright, it appears that to be Atom-Smasher that saves Black Adam from falling out of the sky. * Booster Gold's motives for stealing Steel's thunder missile are revealed in [[52 Vol 1 52|''52 Week Fifty-Two]]. | Trivia = | Recommended = ---- *52 #1-52 *Black Adam: The Dark Age *Countdown #51-0 *Countdown to Adventure *Countdown to Mystery *Final Crisis *World War III #1-4 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = | Links = * 52: The Comic * 52 article/interview with editor Stephen Wacker * 52 series index at the Grand Comics Database }} From DC Database, a Wikia wiki.